


Give Me a Hand

by FluffyHeretic



Series: Escapades of Staff Trio Sexual Firsts, or: Iwamine Shuu Has a PhD in Being a Virgin [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self Confidence Issues, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: Hitori and Kazuaki have been dating for a while, so they've already been intimate plenty of times. For Shuu, though, who joined the relationship more recently, it's still a new and frightening concept. What's worse is that when the time finally comes, it's completely out of the blue. But with their support, maybe he can let go, have fun, and not screw it up.





	Give Me a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow im back with more fluffy staff trio? what a surprise  
> i dont think this requires much of an introduction.. i just wanted to write what their first time all together might be like! nothing complicated or fancy, just guys being dudes being bros and shuu stumbling his way through a relationship as per usual

Shuu let out a small sigh as he fell into a seat on the train. He quickly whipped out his phone and typed out a message to the group chat he was in with Hitori and Kazuaki. _Please excuse me for taking so long. I’m on the train there now._

During their lunch together that day, Kazuaki had invited Hitori and Shuu to his place after work. Hitori had said he wanted to walk Nageki home first and then would be over, and Shuu had said that he may stay late to finish work and then would join them as well.

Having boyfriends meant that, for the first time in his life, Shuu had something outside of work to look forward to. It was the first time he had the motivation to pull away and not just keep going to the point of exhaustion. But he had spent nearly his entire life as a workaholic, and habits were tough to break. He had gotten so invested that he didn’t notice the time until around six.

_I didn’t intend to stay so late… Are they holding back dinner to wait for me, or have they assumed I’m not coming? Hopefully they’re not upset._

Whenever something like this happened, Shuu couldn’t help but remember his time in the lab, and how Dr. Kawara so rarely went home to his family. Shuu had always respected and admired the man, but that was behavior that he did not want to emulate. He was in a position he’d never imagined in a million years that he’d be in, and he intended on doing whatever he could to avoid screwing it up. _They have enough reasons not to be with me. I don’t need to give them more._

His worries kept him occupied during the train ride, and by the time his stop was nearing, he was getting antsy. No one had texted him back. Maybe it wasn’t a statement that required a response, but it was out of the ordinary to be disregarded completely. At the very least, he expected some kind of acknowledgment, even just an “ok” or a few emojis from Kazuaki. _They could be busy… or maybe they really are mad._

Shuu rubbed the bridge of his nose, skewing his glasses. Why were relationships so complicated? He was a very intelligent man, and he knew it, and it was certainly a boon. But if the trade-off was for him to be so completely clueless in any and all matters related to interpersonal relationships, he really wasn’t sure how grateful he was. He had never cared so much about it because he didn’t have any relationships that mattered to him like this, but now he did.

His anxiety had not improved by the time he reached Kazuaki’s apartment and knocked on the door.

Awkwardly standing there while receiving no response for several minutes did nothing to improve things either.

Had they gone out? He checked his phone again, but still, there was no update. Surely they would have said something to him, right? This was all just too confusing.

After knocking again and still receiving no response of any kind, Shuu tried the doorknob on a whim and nearly gasped with surprise when it opened. He hadn’t really expected it to work.

From there in the doorway, he could see Hitori and Kazuaki on the couch, wildly making out. He felt relief rush through him. That would explain it. _Goodness, how long have they been at it? ___

__He stepped inside, closing the door and removing his shoes. “I’m sorry for being so late, I-”_ _

__He cut himself off as he approached. Hitori and Kazuaki, sharing a blanket draped around their shoulders, had noticed his presence and looked a bit shocked. Their faces were all red, they looked sweaty, and- _oh those are their dicks they’re touching each other’s dicks__ _

__Shuu, who had been in the middle of taking his coat off, promptly dropped it to the floor so that his hands could fly up to cover his now also red face. “P-Please excuse me! I didn’t intend- This- I-”_ _

__Yeah, that would definitely explain it._ _

__“W-W-We’re sorry, Shuu!” Kazuaki’s voice piped up. “We really didn’t mean… We just got carried away!”_ _

__“Should I leave?” Shuu asked, voice still slightly shrill from the shock and embarrassment. He didn’t yet dare remove his hands from his face, unsure if he would be offending if he did._ _

__They were dating, sure, but they had never gone this far. Or at least Shuu hadn’t. With Kazuaki and Hitori having already been dating for a period of time before Shuu entered the picture, and he knew that they’d already crossed that bridge plenty of times._ _

__He wasn’t invited, either. Well, yes, he was invited over, but he wasn’t invited specifically to take part in… this. Kazuaki had just said himself that they’d gotten distracted, meaning this was unintentional._ _

__“You don’t need to leave,” Hitori said quickly. “We, uh- Th-This was rude, sorry, we didn’t mean… We can stop, it’s alright. You don’t need to leave. … You can look, by the way.”_ _

__Shuu wasn’t sure if that meant he was allowed to see them nude or if they had covered themselves. But he removed his hands anyway and found that it was the latter, the blanket having been moved to cover their indecency. He was mostly relieved, but was that disappointment mixed in there as well?_ _

__He shifted awkwardly, his heart pounding in his chest. “You were just in the middle of something… It would be frustrating for you to have to stop so suddenly. I-I can go, I don’t mind. Really.” That was true. Even if it would be a little disappointing not to spend time with them as planned, he absolutely did not want to intrude. It was easy enough already to feel like he didn’t belong without having to feel guilty about interrupting something intimate._ _

__Kazuaki opened his mouth, closed it, then shared a look with Hitori. Shuu didn’t know how to decipher it. Then Kazuaki looked back to him and said, “If we keep going, and you want to leave, that’s one thing… But please don’t think that you need to. You’re a part of this relationship too now, right? So then…”_ _

__It took Shuu a moment to process the meaning behind that. Was he… being invited? His heart rate, which had slowed down since his surprise, began to pick up speed again. It wasn’t like he never thought about it. At the end of the day, he was human, and he had human urges. It was only natural for him to think about the people he was dating during such times. And of course he expected something to happen eventually, but still he felt woefully unprepared. This was all so sudden…_ _

__Still, he wasn’t about to say that he disliked it, either. Of course he wanted to partake. Of course. He was just a bit surprised._ _

__Oh, he needed to say something. Dammit. He breathed slowly as he tried to coax his jumbled brain into getting some words in order. “If- If you truly insist that you don’t mind, then… I don’t think I do either.”_ _

__They both smiled at him and Shuu instantly felt a little more at ease._ _

__“Come sit with us, then,” Hitori said as he pet the open space on the couch next to him as invitation._ _

__Shuu nodded, took a few unsteady steps towards the couch, then remembered his coat and turned back to pick it up and hang it on the coat rack properly, muttering a “pardon me” under his breath as he did so. How rude of him, to just drop it on the floor like that!_ _

__Hitori’s gentle laugh reached his ears. “Your clothes are probably going to be on the floor soon anyway, right?”_ _

__That comment made Shuu’s blush intensify so much that he was pretty sure he had hit the limit of how much blushing was physically possible. “I-I suppose… that’s true.” Figuring the best thing to do at the moment was just follow instructions, he finally made his way to the couch on stiff legs and sat down, hands neatly in his lap. He really didn’t know what to do with himself._ _

__There was a moment of silence before Hitori spoke again. “You seem really nervous, Shuu. Are you sure this is okay? You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to.”_ _

__Kazuaki nodded vigorously. “We won’t be upset! I-I was really nervous my first time with Hitori, too. So we’ll understand!”_ _

__That really was comforting, and Shuu found himself breathing a little easier. “I just haven’t done anything like this, and this is rather sudden. I do want this, but if we could take it slow, please?” Shock and surprise aside, Shuu had always had some insecurities in mind when he imagined this day, and they were present in full force. “If I could just ease into it…” An idea came to him. “P-Perhaps I could simply watch you, for now? Just to get used to seeing this, and being here.”_ _

__Hitori’s smile grew. “Sure thing. We’ll, ah, resume, and… If you want to join in, just speak up, okay?”_ _

__Shuu gave a small nod, and then off came the blanket. He could tell in his periphery that Hitori and Kazuaki were glancing at him to see his reaction, but he was too busy instinctively looking away. Even if he knew intellectually that it was alright, he couldn’t help but still feel like an intruder. He definitely wanted to look though, so he coached himself through it and dragged his eyes back over._ _

__Yep. Wow. Both of his boyfriends’ cocks, right there in front of him. It was his first time seeing a cock, nevermind two, in person other than his own, and just that realization alone felt like a lot to handle. He found himself squirming in his seat without meaning to._ _

__They both were of decent size. Hitori was noticeably longer, but Kazuaki looked thick. Shuu had never been self-conscious about his own size before - it had never mattered - but now he hoped they wouldn’t be disappointed._ _

__“Is this okay?” Kazuaki asked timidly._ _

__This time, instead of having to drag his eyes to the dicks, Shuu had to drag his eyes away from them in order to look Kazuaki in the face. “Yes, I’m simply adjusting. Please continue.”_ _

__With that, Hitori and Kazuaki turned their attention back to each other, and their hands went back to one another’s dicks, stroking gently._ _

__The sight made shivers run up and down Shuu’s spine. Seeing them touch each other like that made him yearn to be touched too, even if he was too shy to admit it just yet. But his cock, ever oblivious to the desires of his consciousness, instantly began to twitch with life. He rubbed his thighs together to try to satiate the feeling._ _

__Hitori and Kazuaki quickly got back into the groove of it, resuming their makeout session. The hands not on their cocks began roaming each other’s bodies, petting a thigh, pushing a shirt up to run a hand over a chest…_ _

__Shuu couldn’t take his eyes off them. Their skin looked so warm and soft, it made him long to touch too… But he held back. He still hadn’t built up the nerve. He rubbed a hand on his thigh anxiously, as if the friction could burn off his tenseness._ _

__Kazuaki, who was facing him, seemed to notice. “Um, you know… Even if you’re still too nervous to touch us, or to have us touch you, you can still touch yourself. You really look like you want to.”_ _

__Hitori glanced back at him. “You need to cum somehow, yeah?”_ _

__Shuu swallowed. Was he ready to pull it out? He shook his head to try to get some sense into himself. Hitori was right, he wasn’t going to get anywhere like this! These were his boyfriends, and they loved him, and he didn’t have any reason to be embarrassed. Taking his shirt off and revealing his scars was one thing, but if he just undid his pants enough to take his cock out, maybe he could handle that._ _

__“O-Okay,” he said finally. “Just… don’t stare, please.”_ _

__“Don’t worry!” Kazuaki chirped. “Hitori and I will just get back to business.”_ _

__And they did. Shuu waited a moment to be sure they were properly distracted, then scooted as far back on the couch as he could so that he was at least a little hidden behind Hitori’s back. His hands were trembling as he undid his belt and he thought his heart might come up his throat, but he was grateful that he could take this step without someone watching him._ _

___They really are accommodating to me, aren’t they? It makes me… happy._ _ _

__But this wasn’t the time to get sentimental. He had come this far, he just had to do it. So he pulled his dick out, and then blinked rapidly. _Oh, this is really happening.__ _

__He, Hitori, and Kazuaki were all on the couch together, with their dicks out, getting off… Oh, goodness._ _

__But he only had a second to dwell on it before he couldn’t hold back the need any longer, stroking himself almost desperately. He barely bit back a relieved moan as he ran his hand up and down his length, teasing himself with light touches. He put his feet up on the couch, drawing his knees up, his body wanting to curl in on itself as the pleasure wracked him. He found himself leaning against Hitori’s back, comforting himself with his presence and taking in his scent without fully realizing he was doing it._ _

__Hitori moaned particularly loudly and caught Shuu’s attention. Oh, right, that. Shuu had been so relieved he almost forgot. Momentarily forgetting his shame, Shuu scooted up to get a better view._ _

__He could tell that they were getting close, which made sense if they had already been at it before Shuu even arrived. Hands that were gently roaming and petting found a spot to grab on tightly as if they were trying to steady themselves. Shuu could see their muscles tensing, cocks twitching-_ _

__Kazuaki came first with a long, low groan that sent storm clouds roiling through Shuu’s body, rocking him with electricity. He gasped under his breath. At this rate, he wouldn’t be far behind._ _

__Kazuaki slumped back against the couch, and he and Shuu suddenly made eye contact before Shuu broke it, his cheeks on fire. Kazuaki was definitely looking at him, and Hitori was too probably, they could see him completely… How embarrassing. And yet, at the same time, there was something exciting and invigorating about it._ _

__When Shuu found the courage to look up again, he saw that Kazuaki was still jacking Hitori off, albeit somewhat weaker than before. Apparently he wasn’t quite there yet._ _

__“Jeez, it’s not a competition, Hitooo,” Kazuaki muttered. “You’re just trying to impress Shuu, huh?”_ _

__“You’re the one who- ah- came so fast,” Hitori gasped._ _

__“It’s not my fault. I’ve been pent up all week!”_ _

__A new idea came to Shuu. It was another big step forward, but it seemed like he was on a roll with those tonight. The intensity of everything was filling Shuu with energy, the need to act._ _

__“U-Um-” Of course, his sudden burst of confidence didn’t stop him from struggling to find his voice, and trying to get off at the same time didn’t do him any favors, but he powered through it. “Hitori, maybe we, ah, could help each other?”_ _

__Hitori immediately piqued up, clearly not expecting such an offer. “Sure, let me come over there.”_ _

__Hitori got up on his knees, and suddenly he was right next to Shuu, facing him, full attention right on him, and Shuu’s heart fluttered. Hitori’s hands hovered over him, hesitant, testing. “Can I touch you, Shuu?” His voice was warm, sweet and silky like honey, and Shuu thought then that he wouldn’t be able to live without it._ _

__Shuu hardly had the mind to do anything but nod. Hitori started by just putting his hands on Shuu’s knees, not even touching skin, but even that made him recoil at first. He closed his eyes and breathed until the spike in anxiety subsided, and managed to get himself to relax._ _

__Only then did Hitori advance, clearly mindful of his lover’s body language, and slowly and gently slid his hands up Shuu’s thighs despite how desperate he must have been. When he approached Shuu’s cock, he glanced at Shuu’s face for confirmation. Shuu gave him another curt nod, and then Hitori’s hand was on his cock._ _

__Shuu realized he had been holding his breath and let it out. Having someone else touch him was so surreal. It felt the same - it was still someone’s hand, after all - and yet different, because the angle was different and it was someone else’s hand and the movements were different and… and it was Hitori._ _

__But oh, speaking of Hitori, he still needed relief too, right? Shuu looked to Hitori’s arousal and raised his hand over it nervously. “Should I…?”_ _

__“Please do,” Hitori gasped, and the desperation in his voice stirred Shuu into action. He surged his hand forward before he could get caught up in thinking about it and wrapped it around Hitori’s cock, and that was also surreal. Touching someone else’s cock - his boyfriend, Hitori’s cock - while that same person touched his own. It wasn’t something he thought he’d experience in a million years, but he definitely wasn’t about to complain._ _

__Shuu was so focused on the task at hand that he was surprised when Hitori’s free hand lightly touched his jaw, guiding his face up into a kiss. Shuu sank into it immediately, even humming with appreciation against those soft lips. He had no mind to be reserved about it, not now. This was all just too blissful._ _

__“Shuu,” Hitori gasped against his mouth. “It will feel good if we- If I come closer, and we can… rub together, you know? Do you want to try that?”_ _

__Shuu had to sit there, slack-jawed with arousal as his sex-addled brain processed the words being spoken to him. “Y-Yes, that does sound… What do you want me to-”_ _

__“Just lean back, and…” Hitori’s hands guided him, two fingers lightly pressed on his chest to coax him into laying back. Then his hands were on the inside of Shuu’s thighs, opening them to make space for him to settle into. The vulnerability of the position made Shuu’s head swim, and he was definitely going to cum soon._ _

__Luckily, based on how Hitori gasped and shuddered when he took both their cocks in his hand and rolled his hips, he wasn’t the only one. Shuu lolled his head back, breath growing heavy as he felt himself get close. All he could do was continue bucking his hips against Hitori, body searching for that sweet friction almost without his control. He was so close, so close-_ _

__“I’m- I’m gonna-” That was all Shuu could say before his entire body tensed up, he screwed his eyes shut, and he gasped and moaned against his own hand covering his mouth as his orgasm washed over him. He opened his eyes to see Hitori cumming with him too, groaning as cum dribbled out of his stiff cock and onto Shuu’s clothes. The sight made Shuu’s blood light on fire like oil._ _

__His need finally satisfied, Shuu’s bones turned to jelly and he laid there, limp. He still could hardly believe that all of that had just happened, so he took a moment to just process it._ _

__He noticed Hitori and Kazuaki hiking their pants back up and putting themselves away, and quickly followed suit, feeling a little relieved as he did so. He was very glad to have gone through with all that but he wasn’t going to get over his shyness right away._ _

__“Well, how was it?” Hitori asked, knocking Shuu out of his post-orgasm stupor._ _

__Shuu cleared his throat as he sat up straight, running a hand through his hair to tame it and just generally try to reclaim some of his pride. “It was good. I’m glad that I chose to partake and I think I’d do so again. Thank you for being patient with me.”_ _

__He noticed Kazuaki then, who had been watching them and was blushing brightly, and something occurred to him. This had been Kazuaki’s first time seeing Hitori, his boyfriend of over a year, have sex with another man. Jealousy had never been an issue in their threeway relationship, but this was an entirely new level. “Kazuaki, was that… okay?”_ _

__Kazuaki looked surprised to have been asked such a thing, but then he smiled excitedly, even going so far as to bounce in his seat a little as if he was talking about one of his favorite video games. “It was better than okay! That was sooo hot! If I didn’t just cum, watching that definitely would have made me.”_ _

__As if to emphasize the sincerity of his words, Kazuaki stood up and came around to Shuu’s other side, sitting next to him and pulling him into a hug, which Shuu didn’t protest. “I love you so so sooo much, Shuu! I’m so happy we got to do this and I can’t wait for more!”_ _

__Shuu’s face burned again, and he let himself smile. “I feel similarly,” he said, because it was the truth. Now that he thought of it, yeah, he was happy. He was much happier than he had been in a long time. That seemed to happen a lot when he was with Hitori and Kazuaki._ _

__Hitori closed the distance as well, taking Shuu’s side opposite from Kazuaki and wrapping his arms around them. “Same here,” he said softly, kissing Shuu’s temple and then nuzzling into his neck._ _

__The three of them were perfectly content to just stay like that for a bit, basking in the euphoria of it all._ _

__Finally, Kazuaki pulled away, picking at Shuu’s cum-stained sweater vest. “Um, I should put that in the wash, huh? Let me go get you some pajamas to borrow, okay?” Shuu hummed in agreement, and Kazuaki got up to go do just that._ _

__Hitori got up as well. “I’m starving, but I’m exhausted. How about delivery? Korean?” He called the last two parts towards Kazuaki, who had disappeared into his room, and got a “Sounds good!” in response. Shuu offered an “I have no complaints” as well._ _

__Kazuaki quickly came back with a pajama set, and Shuu went to the bathroom to change. It was quite big on his shorter and thinner frame, but the sweatpants had a drawstring, so it would work. Besides, something about wearing his boyfriend’s clothes made Shuu’s heart thump pleasantly. It was just such a stereotypically domestic thing to do, it was satisfying to be able to experience it. Now that he thought of it, that was how he felt about everything that happened that night, really._ _

__By the time he emerged from the bathroom, he found that Hitori and Kazuaki had changed into pajamas as well. Presumably they had done so right in front of each other. Shuu wasn’t quite there yet, but he hoped that soon, he would be._ _

__For the time being, they all enjoyed dinner together, and then later fell asleep in each other’s arms. As Shuu drifted off, he decided that even if this was a direction he had never expected his life to go, he was very, very grateful that it had._ _

**Author's Note:**

> first of all: writing that part abt their dick sizes made me imagine hitori in that "haha, ayy, its ya boy, uhh.. Skinny Penis" vine and now you have to imagine it too  
> BUT ANYWAY thank you for reading... comments are appreciated uwaa  
> after writing this i decided to make it the first in a 3-part series centered around their Sexual Firsts (mostly shuu's bc hes The New One and also Shuu Being Confused By Everything That Isn't Work is a powerful genre)  
> so basically the next parts will get raunchier... i dont think itll get super kinky or anything but if i decide i want to keep going in that direction then ill just add more parts! we'll see what happens  
> also part of my resolution this year is to post a fic here at least once a month, hopefully i can stay on that! emphasis on the At Least, if i get on a roll and get smth out faster than expected then i wont hold out on you uvu


End file.
